The Opposite Of Fun
by Sparklles
Summary: Takes place during the episode TOW the Ball. Phoebe doesn't put the ball down and everyone lets out their frustrations on Monica when she wants to continue the game anyway. OneShot


**Summary: **Takes place during the episode TOW the Ball. Phoebe doesn't put the ball down and everyone lets out their frustrations on Monica when she wants to continue the game anyway.

* * *

"Why did you just throw a ball at me?" Phoebe asked, looking at the ball curiously. Monica carefully stared at the ball in Phoebe's hand.

"Phoebe.." Monica started hesitantly "Do not put that down. Don't drop it whatever you do!" Monica told her quietly, as if speaking any louder would cause Phoebe to drop the ball. Chandler, Ross, Rachel, and Joey all rolled their eyes. The four of them were secretly, silently praying Phoebe would put the ball down. Phoebe looked up at Monica confused.

"What's going on?" She asked. Chandler stood up from his place at the kitchen table.

"We're playing a game, we haven't dropped the ball in about 24 hours." He explained sounding uninterested and finishing with a yawn.

"Ah!" Phoebe replied in understanding, her expression quickly changed back to a confused one however. "Why?"

"It's fun!" Monica replied. Joey groaned.

"It was fun!" Joey nearly yelled. "Until you came in and you know made it you know..." Everyone stared at Joey expectantly as he searched his brain for a word that meant 'not fun'. "...The opposite of fun.." He settled for saying. Chandler rolled his eyes at Joey's stupidity but nodded his head in agreement.

"So...'Not fun' then." Chandler said sarcastically. Joey snapped his fingers.

"I was gonna say that." He said angrily at himself.

"Anyway." Ross cut in, standing up and turning back to Monica. "You're way to competitive." He said but took a step back when Monica glared at him.

"You guys are just tired!" She told them. "Come on, splash some water on your faces, you'll be fine!" She said excitedly, trying to sound encouraging.

"Mon," Rachel said trying to gain her attention. "you have problem.." She said somehow sounding both serious and sarcastic.

"So, you've just been throwing this ball for 24 hours?" Phoebe asked, studying the ball again.

"Yes! So don't drop it!" Monica said walking towards her. She stopped at the table. "As a matter of fact," She started, letting out a nervous chuckle "why don't you just toss it here..." She extended her hand so it was right in front of Phoebe.

"Monica, let it go." Chandler said, walking towards her. He pushed her arm back down to her side. Monica frowned.

"We just...we're doing so good." She said sadly. "And nobody has dropped the ball yet. We can't end it until somebody drops the ball! It's the rules!"

"It's not even a real game." Rachel said walking up behind Monica.

"Yeah, just let it go!" Joey said, saying the 'let it go' so fast it sounded like one word.

"Come on guys, is this what you want? Do you wanna be known as _quitters_?" Monica asked. Ross nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He said making his way to the door. "Anyone wanna go grab some breakfast?" he asked, Joey raised his hand.

"Food!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"No! Okay nobody is leaving until somebody drops the ball. Alright? Now Pheebs, just toss it here." She said.

"Monica!" Ross exclaimed annoyed. "Give it up."

"Yeah, seriously. Besides we have to get ready for work." Rachel told her. Monica scoffed and waved a hand in the air.

"Call in sick." She told Rachel.

"Mon, you are losing your mind. I cannot call in sick to play catch, okay?" She said. Monica took a step closer to Rachel, as if she was about to tell her a secret.

"They don't need to know _why_ you're calling in sick." She whispered with a smile on her face. Rachel sighed.

"I agree with Rach, you've lost your mind." Ross said. Monica rolled her eyes.

"Guys! Come on. I haven't lost my mind. I just don't want you guys to give up this fun game."

"Fun? Are we still using that word? I think we've established that this 'game' is no longer fun." Chandler told her.

"Yeah I'm out of here." Ross said, opening the door. "Anyone else? Breakfast?" He asked again, looking around at his friends. Joey nodded.

"Like I said, food!" he said.

"Alright fine!" Monica said defeated. "Oh I know!" She began, perking right back up again. "Let's race! Huh? Last one to the coffee house pays!" With an excited giggle Monica raced out the door, expecting everyone to follow her lead. Everyone paused, looking around at each other.

"Wanna eat here?" Chandler asked. Everyone nodded.

"Sure." Rachel replied.

"Sounds good." Ross said, closing the door and walking back over to the group.

"Do we have pancakes?" Joey asked grinning. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and carelessly tossed the ball over her shoulder, causing it to land in the trash can.

* * *

**Authors Note: **There ya go. Silly short One Shot I came up with. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be lovely...but no pressure ;)


End file.
